Turbulence the Qilin
Turbulence the Qilin is a Sonic OC created by thelobsterlover. He is a pessimistic qilin deity who lives another realm beyond the clouds. He has storm blue and faded jade green fur. Concept and Creation It started with the name. I was thinking on the kitchen table when I thought of it, and I liked it so much that I wanted to make a character of it. I settled on the concepts: he was a depressed dragon with storm powers. But I was stupid and couldn't draw dragons, so I left him alone for a long time. Someday in September, I was reading Chinese history and I saw a picture of a qilin, and immediately googled it. Got inspired to actually design his character and it went off from there. I did further research on qilins and that's where he gets some of his attributes. Appearance Turbulence looks somewhat like a deer with big ears and a Chinese dragon tail. He has storm blue fur with faded jade green patterns. On his head, above his down-cast ears are two grey horns that are surprisingly flexible. He wears gloves with a red-yellow bracelet around each, and he has hooves for feet. Personality Turbulence is blunt, pessimistic, a bit aloof and a general party pooper most of the time. He is nonconfrontational and doesn't go picking fights. In fact, unless it concerns him or someone is being threatened, he won't fight. He has a serious and duty-focused view of life and doesn't like to waste his time. He is also inextricably wise, finding a proverb for the nearly every occasion, and gets annoyed when people don't listen to his advice. He is the sense of reason in a group and has a stolid and confident attitude. Despite all this, he has a strong sense of justice and will defend the innocent or give his life to save others. The sense of honour he has makes him dislike unfair play. He doesn't mind running errands or delivering messages, qilins are made to do that. He is actually quite kind and encouraging sometimes, he just doesn't know how to communicate it and ends up rubbing the wrong way on people. The 'turbulence' sometimes settles, but he'd rather not show that side. He tends to freak out about things that others would find trivial, like stepping on grass or accidentally squashing bugs. He is a nature enthusiast, and birds flock on him constantly while he's meditating. While he saves people because of his personality, he can take praise and really likes it. Powers and Abilities Turbulence has the power of storm magic thanks to his staff. He can tell clouds when to rain or produce thunder and lightning. He can do hail as well, but it takes a lot of concentration and the right temperatures since he wasn't suited for it. This is mainly to serve his duty but can be used for offence. He also displays impressive physical strength, being able to lift a large boulder at least. But he doesn't use it very often for fear he might hurt someone or himself. Turbulence is actually rather light and so is able to levitate by using his tail to propel himself. This is mainly useful for returning to his realm or avoiding things but isn't very fast. He can also jump rather high because of physics. He has limited psychic abilities; telepathy is within his reach and he can tell the future to a certain extent. He has a sixth sense that tells whether a person is trustworthy, or if someone is lying. His presence, in general, seems to give people good luck, but he isn't sure why. This qilin has seemingly boundless knowledge about all sorts of things and can decipher strange texts. He can't breathe fire due to being a water qilin, but his breath is warm and smoky, and it gets even more so when he's angry. Weaknesses Without his staff, Turbulence is basically a sitting duck, he can't run away very well and is weak to close-quarters combat. He rescues people often, but can't really comfort them afterwards because he's so condescending. Turbulence's speed is average, and so is his evasion, so someone could easily overpower him in that regard, but he has incredible endurance. He is mentally unable to multitask; sure he can make fast decisions, but with two, his brain shuts down. Backstory Turbulence was born in the Realm Above the Clouds, a dimension populated with dragons of all sorts that control every aspect of the weather. He has designated to be a storm dragon for Seaside Hill, and he took to that duty with discipline. When he turned 300 (basically the equivalent of 15), he was granted the ability to go to the surface realm (as they call it). Windris was living with her mother when she saw him unconscious on the beach. He came to and after some discussion, Turbulence told them he was heading for Chu-nan. WIP Relationships Windris the Lynx He doesn't mind her. She does sometimes call him a party pooper and he can get frustrated by her antics but they're okay in the same building. Scintillae the Tenrec He thinks Scintillae is the most annoying thing on the planet. Turbulence likes being left alone but sometimes can't because Scintillae messes him up. Generally, he thinks Scintillae is better on a mission than anything else. The Staff of Storms Turbulence's main weapon. He is usually never seen without it. It is a short yellow and orange staff with an end shaped like a diamond. The top is ringed with six pearls, with on top sits a rain-drop shaped crystal with water-like properties. The crystal has a lightning symbol etched on to it. In the Realm Above the Clouds, it can make clouds rain or produce lightning and thunder. Turbulence simply has to dip the end of his staff in the cloud and it will start raining. Lightning is also easy and since thunder comes with it; well I guess it's sort of self-explanatory. He can make it thunder even if it's not raining, but that's very rare. The Staff of Storms uses up a certain amount of crystal energy, about a drop, to make things happen. In the Relm Above the Clouds, it gets constantly replenished, but on earth, Turbulence can use his power 1000 times before it runs out and he has to go back. Other than it's divine capabilities, the staff is also a pretty decent melee weapon. It's rather durable, and the diamond-shaped end makes a good club. Turbulence only uses it this way if he runs out of crystal energy and is desperate. Trivia Turbulence is a strict vegetarian, the taste of meat disgusts him His fear of disturbing nature is a reference to qilins refusing to step on grass for fear of hurting it TBH, a lot of his features, like his sense of justice and half-fire breath, come from actual qilins He hasn't met Espio yet, but if they did meet they'd become besties or at least find a lot in common with each other. Turbulence hears through his horns, not his ears, and that's why they're so flexible Turbulence has a chao, but it isn't fully developed yet and hasn't adapted all or his features (don't ask me about this I didn't play Sonic Adventure 2). I made his eye colour yellow because yellow is the royal colour of China Just because he's pessimistic doesn't mean he's incapable of smiling; he does have his moments after all He is my oldest character so far, both physically and mentally Category:Dragons Category:Males